


Always Ask Before Entering A Tent

by nucleargenes



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Clarke ships it, F/M, Finn is alive, Flarke, M/M, Murphamy - Freeform, Tent Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 20:42:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3263738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nucleargenes/pseuds/nucleargenes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Don't tell me.." Clarke said shaking her head when she realised the identity of the mystery man.<br/>"Hey princess." John Murphy greeted, rolling around to face her, exposing his naked chest.<br/>Clarke put her head in her hands and sighed. "Really Bellamy?" She looked up at him and sighed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always Ask Before Entering A Tent

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place before Fog of War

Clarke was so done with everyones shit. She needed to leave this place now. Her mom, adults, the unending rules, it was too much, she was suffocating. The wool was once again being pulled over their eyes after months of living without it. It hurt even more than she remembered. Clarke hated to think of herself as a control freak, but she hated being blind even more. Besides, her mom was keeping her locked up like some irresponsible child. But despite the distractions her mother presented, Clarke was focused and determined on helping her friends. She needed to get her people out of Mt. Weather before it was too late.  
Clarke hurried towards the camp exit but decided against it after noticing a Finn-like figure in the distance. Clarke could face grounders, easy. An insobordinate Bellamy? No problem. But Finn? After what he did? In her name no less...  
Where was Bellamy anyways. Their group was leaving soon, he'd better hurry up with whatever he was doing and move out. She waited for about 30 seconds and then proceeded to look for him out of restlessness.  
He wasn't in the ark ship as far as she could tell so she scowered the area and noticed several small tents spread out around the backside of the ship.  
Walking throughout the camp, she noticed one tent had a shadow of a man sitting up and shifting rythmically, maybe someone packing a bag. The shadow leaned back and shook its head, exposing the outline of a familliar profile and wavy hair, she hurried towards it.  
"Bellamy!" She called as she ripped open the tent flaps. What she found inside was the last thing she ever expected to see.

Granted, she was was right, Bellamy was in the tent, but so was someone else. Bellamys shirt was off, he was sweating heavily and he sat on top of someone- his lover, who was lying on their stomach. Thankfully a blanket covered most of the present skin.  
Clarke recoiled in surprise and realized what she just walked in on. Whoever Bellamy was riding, they had turned their head sideways to hide their identity, so she decided to stare at Bellamy instead.  
"What the hell are you doing?" Clarke gasped, almost falling into the tent. They were about to leave for a dangerous mission and Bellamy was whoring himself out.  
"What's it look like?" Bellamy smirked and Clarke gave him a look of uninterest.  
Bellamy noticed the tent flap was still open and covered himself further with a blanket. "Get in." He snapped and she slipped into the warm tent.  
By now Clarke could see that Bellamys lover was in fact a man, and that his only concern was that she had interrupted them. Bellamy was still sitting on top of the man, making no moves to put clothes back on or get off his partner. His lover was pale, had lots of cuts and bruises and messy reddish brown hair. Sort of like...  
"Don't tell me.." She said shaking her head when she realised the identity of the mystery man.  
"Hey princess." John Murphy greeted, rolling around to face her, exposing his naked chest.  
Clarke put her head in her hands and sighed. "Really Bellamy?" She looked up at him and sighed.  
She looked up to see Bellamy shrug and then smile, like part of a joke that she didn't get.  
"Well when you two are finished..." She looked around the tent awkwardly. "Meet me outside, Bellamy we have to leave soon." She didn't want to nag and ruin the fun but for gods sake, they were leaving in a few minutes.  
"I know." Bellamy assured, meeting her eyes and then turned away, lowering his torso back over Murphy. Bellamy placed his hands on either side of the younger criminal's head, and lowered his face to the other's.  
Clarke hurridly stepped out not wanting to intrude or see anything more that she hadn't already. If she and Finn were still on good terms, she would be running to tell him right now. As she slowly walked away from the tent, she could hear them speaking.  
"Be careful out there." Murphy whispered and Clarke found herself surprised to hear him voice actual concern for someone other than himself.  
She heard kissing noises and wondered why she hadn't run off in disgust already. Maybe its because she had walked in on something so weird and profound that it was impossible to look away. Besides, if Bellamy and Murphy could somehow survive in a relationship, maybe her and Finn would work out someday. She wasn't about to give him up yet, not after all the fighting she went through to get him. Besides, they had all done things they weren't proud of, both on the ark and on the ground.  
"Im always careful." She heard Bellamy reply.  
"Right. So you're not reckless and impulsive." Murphy argued.  
"Fine." Bellamy sighed. "But you love it."  
Clarke couldnt help but smile.  
"Anyways, I have you to look forward to when I get back. So dont get into any trouble here either." Bellamy protested, his voice filled with both affection and seriousness.  
"I'll try." Murphy said half heartedly.  
"No you won't. You're reckless and impulsive." He mirrored his lover's words.  
"Yeah. But you love it." Murphy mocked.  
Clarke took a moment to appreciate how open and happy and caring Murphy sounded. She would give anything to be like that again. It had been years since she had felt anything close to being content.  
She could hear Bellamy chuckle softly and heard things being moved around. She heard moans of protest as the older boy moved out of the two's sanctuary. Just as Bellamy was about to exit the tent, Murphy leaned out and caught his arm and held Bellamy back until their mouths crashed together once again. It was passionate as they grasped at eachother's face and hair.  
Clarke turned around in modesty. When she turned back around again she saw Bellamy whisper something in the other's ear that made Murphy chuckle. As Bellamy walked away he motioned for Clarke to follow.  
"Love the view." Murphy called out, in montotone, raising his eyebrows. Bellamy smiled and smaked his own butt for show. The younger boy laughed, smiled and shook his head before his face returned to his usual grimace. Too bad, happiness looked good on him.  
Clarke turned to Murphy before leaving. "I won't tell anyone." She assured.  
Murphy only shrugged in return.  
She walked in Bellamy's direction, but then took a step back. "How did you know?" She asked Murphy honestly.  
Murphy looked to her. "Maybe I always knew." He breathed. "And once we moved forwards, there was no going back."  
Clarke nodded and Murphy slipped back into the tent and it was silence once again. She turned to follow Bellamy around the ship and towards the camp exit to prepare for departure.  
As she was loading things up she caught Finn's eye. He smiled and she gave him a weak one in return, briefly meeting his eyes. She didn't know what that meant, but right now, it didn't have to mean anything.  
Who would've guessed that Murphy would be slightly helpful? Who would've guessed that two enemies would end up in bed together? Who would've guessed that Clarke was actually considering overlooking Finn's mistakes? Or possibly working through it. Or maybe talking was enough for now.  
After all, anything is possible on the ground.

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews!


End file.
